


Entanglement

by coffeehousehaunt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, One Shot, Red Lantern, Red Lantern arc about to kick off if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeehousehaunt/pseuds/coffeehousehaunt
Summary: You wish it were true—all those myths about twin-bonds (but you’re not twins; you’re not even the same species, so whatareyou?), one heart split in two, one soul in two places at once—Never lost.You wish she could never be lost.In which Alex gets sent to the opposite side of the universe after that one season two episode, instead of Kara forcing the whole damn spaceship down with her bare hands.





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this could be read either romantically or platonically, but either way these two are actual soulmates. Quantum entanglement, red string of fate, etc. etc.
> 
> For the Dare to Write prompt "lost in space".

You can’t hear her heartbeat when there’s no atmosphere. 

You can hear for _miles_ in and around National City; can’t find her by that familiar rhythm you learned how to sleep all over again to when she’s at a scale where miles are comparable to electrons. 

You wish it were true—all those myths about twin-bonds (but you’re not twins; you’re not even the same species, so what _are_ you?), one heart split in two, one soul in two places at once—

Never lost. 

You wish she could never be lost. 

That there was a pinpoint of light in your chest saying _there_ , _that galaxy_ , _that star cluster_ , _here here here she’s HERE_. 

_That’s where the other half of me is_. 

There’s no oxygen where you live, now. You can stop pretending it’s enough to be someone’s "Kryptonite" (the groping attempts at sentiment of a boy who’s never felt the nausea, the strength fleeing your body, the green like acid in your veins and your soul leaving your body all at once). 

(Spoken like someone for whom powerlessness is just a romantic idea, not a death sentence.) 

You are something uncuttable, but stretched so far apart you might as well be split in two. 

You think you would rend the universe in half, if it meant you could take one step and be by her side. And if you can’t do that, you’d happily burn the people who did this to her—to you, the you that is two—alive. 

( _Bathe in their blood_ , Something whispers, something coming closer. _They fear you’re a god?_

_They should fear God._ ) 

But you’re at the epicenter; you can’t feel the shockwave, if there even is any. 

Just silence.


End file.
